An x-ray detector is known for example from DE 10 2012 213 814 A1, which originates from the applicant. This discloses an x-ray detector, which comprises a number of detector modules arranged next to one another in a stacking direction, said detector modules having a front face, which is aligned toward an x-ray radiation source during operation. In the first approximation the x-ray radiation source is punctiform and emits an essentially fan-shaped beam for the examination of an object (for example a patient). This beam passes through the object in a predetermined plane and finally strikes the detector modules. Each of said detector modules comprises a number of detector elements, having a detector surface with an associated surface normal.
In order to achieve an optimum signal strength, each of the detector modules is aligned in such a manner that the surface normal of the detector surface faces as far as possible in the direction of the x-ray radiation source. In combination with the fan-shaped beam this produces an arced arrangement of the detector modules. To achieve such an arrangement, a frame or support is provided, having a base plate with a curved mounting surface, to which the detector modules are fastened in a radial direction in relation to the x-ray radiation source. In other words, the detector modules are each mounted on the base plate in a mounting direction that corresponds to the surface normal of the respective detector module. The production of such a support is complex. Also the x-ray detector is typically exposed to significant centrifugal force during operation. The support is therefore designed as solid, with the result that its manufacture is resource-intensive.